


Jedyny

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Błagam, John, nie odchodź. Nie odchodź. Nie odchodź, bo bez ciebie rozpadnę się na kawałki. Nie odchodź, bo czekałem na ciebie całe życie, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Nie odchodź, bo robiłem wszystko, by na ciebie zasłużyć i poświęcę wszystko, żeby ci to udowodnić.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedyny

**Author's Note:**

> I oto stało się, moi drodzy. Ostatni rozdział "Pomiędzy" po długich tygodniach staje się faktem. Wiem, że to opowiadanie nie jest idealne, ale przyznam szczerze, że jestem z niego dumna. Z każdej części osobno i ze wszystkich jako całość. Mam nadzieję, że mimo tych pogróżek, tekst Wam się podobał i że z lektury czerpaliście tyle przyjemności, co ja z pisania ;) Pięknie dziękuję Wam za komentarze, słowa wsparcia, za te pogróżki też - to bardzo mnie motywowało i dodawało mi skrzydeł. Nie przedłużając - zapraszam do lektury ostatniej części "Pomiędzy" ;)

* * *

— Jeszcze ryby? John? — pyta Diana z uśmiechem, obejmując ramieniem krzesło Harry. John otrząsa się, zdając sobie sprawę, że patrzył na nie jak zahipnotyzowany.

— Nie, nie, dzięki. Jest pyszna, ale zaraz chyba pęknę.

Harry i Diana zdają się zwyczajnie ze sobą współgrać, tak jakby były na dokładnie tej samej częstotliwości. Ich ruchy i słowa sprawiają wrażenie idealnie do siebie pasujących i John nie potrafi przestać zastanawiać się, czy on z Sherlockiem wyglądali dla osób postronnych tak samo. Czy przechodzień widząc ich razem na ulicy zazdrościłby im tej niewymownej chemii? Nie ma pojęcia, choć nie okłamuje się: chciałby wiedzieć.

— A jak ma się twój seksowny eks?

— Diana! — Harry szturcha ją w bok.

— Okej, okej — unosi ręce. — Dupek, ale urody mu nie można odmówić.

John uśmiecha się na to stwierdzenie lekko, kręcąc głową.

— Chyba lepiej. Zresztą, nie wiem. Nie widziałem go od tygodnia, a on w tym czasie zdążyłby zrobić dosłownie wszystko.

— A zamierzasz go jeszcze widywać? — Harry pyta zaskoczona. John odwraca wzrok.

— Może.

— John — nachyla się, próbując spotkać jego spojrzenie — przemyślałeś to?

Marzy o tym, żeby Sherlock do niego wrócił, każdego dnia, odkąd „zginął”, wyobraził już sobie chyba każdy możliwy scenariusz, rozważył wszystkie „gdyby”. Tęskni za nim ciągle, a kiedy go widzi, jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, a wszelkie wątpliwości, które - tak sobie mówi - powinien mieć, rozpływają się. Jego myśli krążą wokół niego bezustannie i nawet po miesiącach przerwy wciąż pamięta jego zapach, dotyk jego warg na swoich.

Oczywiście, że tego nie przemyślał. Tu nigdy nie było nic do rozważania.

— Tak — mówi to, co Harry chce usłyszeć.

* * *

 

Sherlock wchodzi do mieszkania Mycrofta bez pukania, wykorzystując klucz, który jego brat dał mu, zanim w jego życiu pojawił się John. Przechodzi do salonu i siada na eleganckiej skórzanej sofie przed kominkiem. Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach słyszy kroki mężczyzny, a później jego głos:

— Sherlock.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, wpatrując się w płomień trzaskający w kominku.

Za oknem deszcz rozpadał się na dobre. Sherlock podnosi się z sofy. Słucha mocnych uderzeń strumienia wody o szyby długich okien mieszkania brata, próbując ustalić ich rytm.

Poza głuchymi uderzeniami wody - jest zupełnie cicho. Mycroft nie porusza się, widocznie czekając na jego ruch; Sherlock nagle zapomina, po co właściwie tu przyszedł. Milczy. Krople spływają po szybie nieme tak jak on w tej chwili. Z mocnego dźwięku nie pozostaje nawet najsłabsze echo.

Ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że być może nie wszystko ma powód.

— Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego… — Urywa. Odwraca się tylko na tyle, by na moment skrzyżować z bratem spojrzenia; potem znów wraca wzrokiem do kropli deszczu omywających szkło. — Dlaczego tacy jesteśmy?

Mycroft wzdycha krótko. Sherlock przymyka powieki.

— Minęły czasy, gdy litościwość była uznawana za cnotę — mówi chłodno, podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej. — Czyżby twój doktor znów cię zostawił? Wpadasz w takie melancholijne nastroje jedynie, kiedy wyjeżdża na dłużej.

— To nie on mnie zostawił — odpowiada Sherlock, odwracając się od okna, stając z bratem twarzą w twarz. Mycroft nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

— Więc to jemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę. — Na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu. — Fantastycznie.

Sherlock patrzy na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym przerywa kontakt wzrokowy i siada z powrotem na kanapie.

— Nie masz wina?

Mycroft nie odpowiada przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Zadzwoń do niego, na miłość boską.

— Nie przyszedłem po radę.

— Sherlock — spotyka jego wzrok, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko sofy — wiem, kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy.

— Nie potrzebuję… pomocy… — cedzi, mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Nie — uśmiecha się — oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbyś? — Sherlock zaciska wargi. Mycroft wstaje z fotela i wychodzi do kuchni, wracając po chwili ze szklanym naczyniem z czerwonym winem w jednej dłoni i dwóch kieliszkach trzymanych za wąskie nóżki w drugiej. — Nie potrzebujesz pomocy i nie pęka ci serce. Nie dbasz o niego i jesteś socjopatą. Jak mogłem zapomnieć? — kończy, rozlewając wino.

Sherlock sięga po kieliszek bez słowa.

* * *

 

John nie dzwoni do niego od razu po powrocie od Harry. Nie spotykają się też w Boxing Day, tak jak wcześniej planowali - John przyznaje to tylko przed samym sobą, ale zwyczajnie nie czuje się gotów. Pobyt u Harry uświadomił mu, jak bardzo brakuje mu Sherlocka, ale wizja spotkania nigdy nie wydawała się bardziej odległa.

Z okna pociągu obserwuje późny, może prawie leniwy wschód słońca. Niebo jest zaróżowione tak jak policzki zmarzniętych pasażerów, a chmury podświetlone chłodnymi i krótkimi zimowymi promieniami. Płaskie szare dachy migają przed oczami i szybko znikają; pola przeplatają zabudowania.

Jego twarz odbija się w oknie, nie do końca wyraźna na niedomytej szybie, rozmyta promieniami słońca. John na chwilę skupia wzrok na własnym odbiciu.

Świat zewnętrzny zdaje się rozpływać.

Powrót do pustego mieszkania nagle zdaje się nienaturalny. John rozpakowuje walizkę, robi herbatę i siada z kubkiem przed telewizorem, i wciąż ma wrażenie, że znalazł się w nieodpowiedniej wersji rzeczywistości; że w tej właściwej obok niego leżałby Sherlock, że ich palce splatałyby się lekko, a oddechy pokrywały w jednym rytmie.

Dochodzi południe; słońce rozświetla całe mieszkanie, a John zastanawia się, co robi nie tak. Zastanawia się, dlaczego jego logiczna wizja przyszłości nagle przestaje działać - dlaczego jego idealnie uporządkowany i racjonalny świat rozpada się na jego oczach i dlaczego nie robi nic, by ten rozpad powstrzymać. Nie ma prawa wiedzieć, czy Sherlock zrozumie akt wybaczenia - dlatego nie ma żadnego możliwego do wyjaśnienia powodu, dla którego miałby mu wybaczyć. Niepewność usprawiedliwia jego niezdecydowanie, a samoprewencja jest zupełnie normalnym mechanizmem psychologicznym.

Wszystko jest perfekcyjnie prawidłowe, a jednak czuje się, jakby chodził po cienkiej tafli lodu na bezkresnym oceanie. Wokół jest ciemno i pusto i John orientuje się, że _pewność_ , tak jak i bezpieczeństwo, to tylko kolejna iluzja.

Sięga po telefon i wybiera numer, a jego serce zdaje się bić mocniej i pewniej.

* * *

 

Sherlock pojawia się w drzwiach jego mieszkania dwadzieścia minut później.

— Napijesz się czegoś? — oferuje John bez przywitania.

— Dziękuję.

Zapada milczenie. Obaj jedynie na siebie patrzą i choć John wciąż _nie jest pewien_ , odzywa się pierwszy:

— Nie dzwoniłem, bo…

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, John — przerywa mu Sherlock.

— Wiem. — Patrzy mu w oczy. — Ale nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że cię ignoruję.

John wskazuje dłonią na fotel, ale Sherlock nie porusza się przez dłuższą chwilę. Milczy, wyraźnie ważąc słowa.

— Nawet gdybyś to robił… Zasłużyłem na to. — John przełyka ślinę i podnosi wzrok. — John, proszę…

— Herbata — mówi; nie pozwoli mu dokończyć, nie pozwoli mu prosić o wybaczenie po raz kolejny, ponieważ wtedy sam musiałby rozważać znów to, czego rozważać mu nie wolno.

Wychodzi do kuchni, słysząc, że Sherlock siada w fotelu. Wraca po chwili z dwoma kubkami; mężczyzna obserwuje go uważnie, a John pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu skrzyżować się ze spojrzeniem Sherlocka. Sherlock odwraca wzrok pierwszy.

— Zmieniłeś pracę — mówi w zamian.

John nie powstrzymuje uśmiechu.

— Dostałem pracę w szpitalu wojskowym. Wracam do chirurgii.

— To dobrze. — Sherlock sięga po filiżankę. — Nudna praca ci nie służy.

John śmieje się krótko.

— Tak, zawsze to powtarzałeś. Chyba powinienem cię wtedy posłuchać. — Sherlock podnosi głowę i mierzy go wzrokiem, widocznie niepewny, jak ma zareagować. John uśmiecha się znów i Sherlock odwzajemnia jego uśmiech prawie nieśmiało, tak że serce Johna zaciska się na ułamek sekundy przez świadomość, że ta jedna rzecz jest wyłącznie _jego_ winą.

— Cóż, podejrzewam… — Urywa; odchrząka cicho. — Podejrzewam, że liczy się to, co jest teraz.

John spotyka i przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, aż upewni się, że Sherlock wie, że nie rozmawiają dłużej o pracy.

— Liczy się wyłącznie to, co jest teraz — odpowiada wreszcie, widząc, jak Sherlock bierze głęboki, lecz drżący oddech.

Zmienia temat i opowiada o świętach, odpowiada na uprzejme pytania o Harriet i jest prawie tak, jak gdyby przez ostatnie lata obaj nie stali się zupełnie innymi ludźmi. John nie jest pewien, ale podejrzewa, że niezależnie od tego, kim by się stał - Sherlock poszedłby za nim i byłby idealnie dopasowaną połową tego, co sam ma.

Rozmowę przerywa telefon ze szpitala.

— Przepraszam, lepiej odbiorę. — Sherlock kiwa głową. John podnosi się i przechodzi do okna. — John Watson, słucham?

— John — słyszy spokojny głos Jamesa, znajomego jeszcze z Afganistanu chirurga, i jego serce natychmiast zaczyna bić szybciej. Lekarze są najspokojniejsi, gdy sytuacja jest najbardziej krytyczna. — Tyler jest na bloku. Miał wypadek samochodowy. Zaczynam sam, ale jeśli mógłbyś przyjechać…

— Zaraz będę — odpowiada natychmiast i rozłącza się. Odwraca się od okna, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka. — Muszę jechać.

Sherlock przez chwilę bada go wzrokiem, zanim odpowiada:

— Pojadę z tobą.

John nie ma czasu kłócić się z nim i przekonywać, że to nie jest dobry pomysł; kiwa głową i obaj zbiegają po schodach, i łapią taksówkę.

* * *

 

Operacja trwa pięć godzin. Wychodzi z sali operacyjnej, dostrzegając na bloku siedzącego na jednym z krzeseł Sherlocka. Podchodzi do niego bez zastanowienia ani zwłoki. Sherlock podnosi się, a John wpada prosto w jego ciepłe objęcia.

— Przeżyje — szepcze, oddychając ciężko, wdychając zapach mężczyzny. Ramiona oplatają go mocniej, przyciskając do silnego ciała. — Da radę. Boże, Sherlock, on da…

— Szsz, John… Szsz… — Uspokaja go, gładząc łagodnie jego plecy. John wreszcie rozluźnia się i bierze głębszy oddech, poddając się czułości jego dotyku, oddając się _jemu_ jak dawniej.

— Tyler, Steve Tyler, on… Służyliśmy razem w… — bełkocze, niezdolny dłużej nawet mówić.

Sherlock gładzi jego włosy jedną dłonią, drugą wciąż obejmując jego plecy. John topi się w jego dotyku. Jego umysł zalewa tak potężna fala wzruszenia, że ma wrażenie, że lada chwila, a osunie się na ziemię; ale ramiona Sherlocka są pewne i silne i przytrzymują go w miejscu, utrzymują go na nogach i w pewnej chwili John opiera się jedynie na nim, pewien, że Sherlock nie pozwoli mu upaść. Rytm jego serca i oddech uspokajają się, przestaje drżeć i Sherlock dopiero wtedy lekko się odsuwa, badając wzrokiem jego twarz. Nie mówi nic, ale John dostrzega w jego twarzy pytanie, i lekkim skinieniem potwierdza wszystko to, o co mężczyzna nie pyta.

Wracają do jego mieszkania taksówką. Sherlock wchodzi z nim na górę. Zatrzymuje się w progu salonu.

— Przepraszam za to moje… — odzywa się John.

— Nie trzeba — przerywa Sherlock szybko i cicho.

Na moment zapada między nimi milczenie. John zaciska i rozprostowuje palce.

— Nie chcesz…? — nie kończy pytania. Sherlock odwraca wzrok.

— Przypuszczam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdę — szepcze.

John spuszcza głowę. Sherlock poprawia kołnierz płaszcza i odwraca się, odchodząc parę kroków w duszącym milczeniu.

John wciąż nie jest pewien.

Rusza za nim bez zastanowienia.

— Sherlock!

Mężczyzna odwraca się. W jego oczach John dostrzega łzy i głos więźnie mu w gardle.

— Nie, John, proszę, nie… — Przerywa, przełykając, jakby walczył z bólem. — Nie chcę, żebyś podjął decyzję, której nie jesteś pewien. Nie chcę… Nie zniósłbym życia z myślą, że się wahasz.

— Dlaczego miałbym się wahać? — pyta tak cicho, że ledwie sam siebie słyszy; jego głos drży, ale to nieistotne.

— Wciąż jestem tym, czym byłem. Popełnię te same błędy — mówi Sherlock, rozkładając ręce. Stoi prosto, ale John nie może odpędzić od siebie wspomnienia Sherlocka klęczącego przed nim, zupełnie bezradnego. Uświadamia sobie, że wygląda teraz dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, podczas ich pierwszej _właściwej_ rozmowy. — Nadal będę arogancki i nadal będę znikał na sprawy bez słowa, i nadal nie będę potrafił zmusić się, by dbać o to, czy mam coś w lodówce. Niektórych rzeczy nie jestem w stanie zmienić, John. I jedyne, czego możesz być pewien… — John bierze głęboki wdech i podnosi wzrok, spotykając spojrzenie mężczyzny. — Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię. Prawdopodobnie mi nie wierzysz i zupełnie mnie to nie dziwi…

— Sherlock… Nie… — chce coś powiedzieć, ale jego głos załamuje się na każdej sylabie.

— Każdego dnia będę próbował udowodnić ci, że dotrzymam słowa. Mam przed sobą całe życie i tylko ciebie w perspektywie.

— Sherlock… — próbuje zacząć; jego głos łamie się na jego imieniu, a dźwięk, który opuszcza jego usta, łamie coś w nim. Sherlock stoi nieruchomo, lecz w jego spojrzeniu John dostrzega wszystko to, co powodowało, że od miesięcy wokół siebie błądzili, niezdolni ruszyć z miejsca, w którym się znaleźli, z tego _pomiędzy_ , w żadną stronę. Widzi ból i żal, tęsknotę i prośbę o wybaczenie, i wreszcie widzi miłość, choć nie jest pewien, co zmieniło się we wzroku mężczyzny, wie, że to wszystko tam jest - wreszcie na powierzchni, wreszcie uwolnione i unoszące się pomiędzy nimi.

— Powiedziałbym, że oddam ci wszystko, ale to już i tak należy do ciebie. Nie mam do zaoferowania nic ponad to, co widzisz.

— Sherlock…

— I nawet jeśli nigdy… To, że pozwalasz mi cię widywać, to wciąż jest znacznie więcej niż to, na co zasługuję. Jesteś we wszystkich moich snach, John. Jesteś każdą moją myślą, każdą…

— Sherlock — odzywa się mocno — wybaczam ci. — Sherlock podnosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, i mężczyzna już dłużej nie powstrzymuje łez. Pojedyncza łza płynie po jego policzku powoli, a John nie odzywa się, dopóki nie zniknie w jego ustach.

— _John…_ — wypowiada jego imię, jakby było _wszystkim_ , i John _jest pewien_ , że to prawda.

— Wybaczam ci — powtarza.

Sherlock robi ostrożny krok w jego stronę, ale John nie ma już siły się kontrolować, wie, że nie musi. Pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość i chwyta twarz Sherlocka w obie dłonie, zanurzając się najpierw w jego spojrzeniu; a gdy dostrzega w nim prośbę i przyzwolenie, łączy ich wargi. Ma wrażenie, że jego serce eksploduje w jego piersi; bije szaleńczo szybko, jakby chciało wyrwać się z tej klatki. Jego ręce przesuwają się, a palce wplatają w burzę loków i Sherlock obejmuje jego twarz obiema dłońmi, całując go z tęsknotą większą, niż John kiedykolwiek mógł podejrzewać. Odsuwa się, łapiąc gwałtownie hausty powietrza.

— Chyba mam zawał serca — sapie, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

— Chyba wiem, o czym mówisz — odpowiada John na bezdechu.

Sherlock przysuwa się znów i ponownie spaja ich wargi. John jest pewien, że właśnie tu powinien być, że obaj musieli przejść drogę do tego punktu osobno i że od tej chwili nie będzie siły, która byłaby w stanie zburzyć to, co zbudowali.

Sherlock całuje całą jego twarz, wszystko, czego tylko jego usta mogą dosięgnąć; jego palce wczepiają się w materiał koszuli Johna z potrzebą. John otwiera oczy i spotyka wzrok mężczyzny, i ich usta znów się łączą, a John zostaje przyciśnięty do ściany. I już nawet nie umiałby wątpić; Sherlock scałowuje wszelką wątpliwość z jego warg.

— Boże, Sherlock… — dyszy, gdy na chwilę się od siebie odrywają. — Potrzebuję cię. Weź mnie — mówi, w pełni świadom tego, co robi.

Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok i obaj _wiedzą_.

* * *

 

Od sypialni dzieli ich kilka kroków; po drodze rozbierają się nawzajem i całują, i ich dłonie błądzą po swoich ciałach niespokojnie. Gdy przekraczają wreszcie próg sypialni Sherlock przyciąga go znowu do siebie i obejmuje, wciskając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi i wdychając jego zapach, ucząc się znów jego dotyku, ucząc się _Johna_. Osuwa się powoli na kolana, w rozpiętych już spodniach i koszuli otwartej palcami Johna przy szyi, z twarzą wciąż przytuloną do jego ciała. John wplata palce w jego włosy, masując skórę jego głowy i gładząc lekko loki, a Sherlock ma wrażenie, że nigdy nie zaspokoi swojego pragnienia, że będzie musiał zostać tak na zawsze, by uspokoić swoje serce, by uwierzyć, że John jest tu z nim, że nie jest już dłużej zagubiony pomiędzy jednym światem a drugim, że należy do tej chwili, do Johna.

John zdaje się to rozumieć; zdaje się słyszeć wszystko to, co Sherlock chciałby powiedzieć, a czego nie jest w stanie z siebie wydobyć.

_Błagam, John, nie odchodź. Nie odchodź. Trzymaj mnie w ramionach, dopóki nie przestanę drżeć i dopóki moje ciało znów nie przywyknie do twojego ciepła. Dopóki nie przyzwyczaję się do myśli, że tu jesteś. Nie odchodź, bo bez ciebie rozpadnę się na kawałki. Nie odchodź, bo czekałem na ciebie całe życie, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Nie odchodź, bo robiłem wszystko, by na ciebie zasłużyć i poświęcę wszystko, żeby ci to udowodnić._

Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu mija, aż John odsuwa się odrobinę, chwyta obie jego dłonie i pomaga mu wstać, najpierw biorąc go w objęcia, a potem znów całując. Z początku pocałunki są łagodne, lecz obaj szybko przegrywają z potrzebą i język Johna zaczyna dominować nad jego, a jego palce znów rozpinają guziki błękitnej koszuli, która wkrótce opada na podłogę.

— Nie było nikogo, odkąd wróciłeś — szepcze John pomiędzy pocałunkami.

Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok.

— Nie było nikogo poza tobą.

John przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, a potem znów styka razem ich usta, ssąc lekko jego dolną wargę, oplatając języki wokół siebie.

Sherlock rozbiera się do końca i kładzie na łóżku. John góruje nad nim, składając czułe pocałunki na jego ustach, żuchwie i szyi. Sherlock zaciska dłonie na jego karku i plecach, wciąż pamięta miejsca, w których dotykał Johna miesiące temu. John schodzi z pocałunkami coraz niżej, po jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, i całuje lekko główkę jego penisa. Przez ciało Sherlocka przechodzi dreszcz; zaciska dłonie w prześcieradle, zamykając powieki, gdy John bierze go do ust, liże i ssie trzon jego penisa.

— John, ja nie…

— Ćśś… — szepcze, odrywając się od jego członka na chwilę. Całuje wewnętrzną stronę jego ud, przesuwa palcami po łydkach; Sherlocka poraża moc odczuć, a tęsknota uderza w niego ze zdwojoną siłą i odnajduje dłoń Johna, zaciskając wokół niej palce.

John rozumie go bez słów i znów łączy ich wargi, i Sherlock topi się, wtapia w materac, i chciałby trwać tak wiecznie. John rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie, zanim sięga do szuflady szafki nocnej.

— Chcę znowu poczuć cię w sobie — szepcze wprost do ucha Sherlocka, gdy wyciąga z szafki niewielki słoiczek.

— John…

John ucisza go kolejnym pocałunkiem, jednocześnie rozsmarowując na jego penisie lubrykant, pozostałość wcierając w jego długie palce. Sherlock przygotowuje Johna powoli, dopóki mężczyzna nie skinie lekko głową, spotykając jego wzrok. Sherlock chwyta swój członek w dłoń, nakierowując się, i wchodzi w Johna w jednym długim ruchu, natychmiast znajdują wspólny rytm. Sherlock znów spaja ich usta, poruszając się w Johnie powoli, irracjonalnie pewien, że teraz ma cały czas na świecie. John, oparty na dłoniach pomiędzy ramionami Sherlocka, niemal nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego, oddając jego pocałunki, poruszając biodrami, by znaleźć najlepszy kąt. Sherlock nie wie, ile czasu mija, zanim dostrzega na twarzy Johna krople potu i charakterystyczne zmarszczki, zanim wie, że John jest na granicy - to nieistotne. Przyśpiesza i pogłębia swoje ruchy, a John dopasowuje się do niego i wkrótce obaj tracą oddechy, a ich myśli opróżniają się. Sherlock odnajduje dłonie Johna i splata ich palce, tak że John wspiera się na nim, i obaj dochodzą.

John opada na niego, oddychając szybko. Sherlock kładzie dłoń na jego plecach, gładząc je łagodnie.

Obraca się i schodzi z niego po dłuższej chwili. Sherlock unosi się lekko, spoglądając z góry na jego twarz, gładząc ją łagodnie, dopóki na ustach Johna nie pojawi się uśmiech.

Gdy John otwiera oczy i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, z jego ust wypływa obawa, o której sam nawet nie wiedział.

— Nie odchodź, John. — John patrzy na niego, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. — Kocham cię. Proszę, nie odchodź.

Sherlock nie jest pewien, który z nich zamyka odległość pomiędzy ich ustami, ale to nieważne. John kończy pocałunek, chwytając jego twarz w jedną dłoń.

— Nie zamierzam.

* * *

 

_12 stycznia_

_Nie wiem, czy powinienem to wyjaśniać. Zresztą… Chyba nie potrafiłbym opisać wszystkiego, co się przez ostatnie miesiące wydarzyło._

_Dlatego prawdopodobnie to, co teraz napiszę, zabrzmi dziwnie. Cóż, może chociaż część z Was uwierzy mi na słowo. Dobrze, ale do rzeczy._

_Chcę tylko powiedzieć, żebyście nigdy nie rezygnowali z tego, co czujecie, że jest właściwe. I częściej słuchali własnego serca._

_John_

* * *

 

Budzik dzwoni punktualnie o ósmej. John przeciąga się leniwie, wyswobadzając się z oplatających go ramion Sherlocka. Mężczyzna jęczy cicho, a John uśmiecha się, rozczulony.

— John… — ziewa, wyciągając rękę, jakby chciał go złapać i zaciągnąć z powrotem do łóżka.

— Muszę iść do pracy. — Nachyla się i całuje go lekko. — Ciągle się przez ciebie spóźniam.

— Przeze mnie?! — oburza się teatralnie, a John kręci głową i całuje go ponownie.

— Muszę iść.

Bierze szybki prysznic, ubiera się, widząc, że Sherlock wciąż leży w łóżku - najpewniej przeglądając na telefonie maile, i wychodzi.

Jest w połowie drogi do stacji Baker Street, gdy jego telefon buzuje w kieszeni płaszcza.

_Kocham Cię. SH_

John uśmiecha się sam do siebie, niemal nie wierząc, że człowiek może czuć się tak szczęśliwy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I know that I left you in places of despair  
> Oh I know that I love you, so please throw down your hair  
> At night I trip without you, and hope I don't wake up  
> 'Cause waking up without you is like drinking from an empty cup 
> 
> I know I've been a liar and I know I've been a fool  
> I hope we didn't break yet, but I'm glad we broke the rules  
> My cave is deep now, yet your light is shining through  
> I cover my eyes, still all I see is you ([)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Zm1rF55IvA)


End file.
